More
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Mana joins the real world and hangs out with Anzu. Mana asks some questions about the girls being with girls and Anzu has to answer them. Crystalshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**As the description says Mana joins the real world (in an AU that Atem stays for whatever reason) and naturally she'll have a lot of questions and Anzu answers them leaving them to have fun times... ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mana looked around the room, her eyes gazing over the weird and wonderful things of the new world. She still had so many questions and there were so many things to see, she was glad that she wasn't limited in her time here. She glanced at the posters of gorgeous dancing idols on the walls before she looked over at Anzu, who's room she was in.

Anzu had been particularly helpful with her integration here. Atem and Yugi helped too, but Mana didn't have a lot of female friends so it was nice to have the change. She had already asked Anzu countless questions, which she answered without feeling slightly annoyed or so Mana had hoped.

"Anzu?" Mana asked, trying to get her attention as she cast her thoughts to earlier that day when they were touring around Domino with the rest of the gang. The boys now where at the arcade, Anzu had dance class in the middle of the day but it was cancelled so they decided to hang out here until it was dinner time and they met up with the boys again.

"Yes Mana?" Anzu responded and looked up at the curious Egyptian girl.

"I have a few questions about something I saw earlier on," Mana told her.

Anzu smiled, knowing that Mana's questions will never end. Though she couldn't really blame her. She was just glad to have a female friend her age, well sort of. "What is it?"

"Well, I saw two girls kissing. Is that allowed?" Mana asked, replaying the scene in her mind. She was curious about it, she never saw two woman do that back in Egypt. Or even the afterlife.

"Was it allowed back then?" Anzu inquired.

"I don't know," Mana admitted, before pausing and casting her mind back. "I don't think so."

"Well it's pretty accepted now. It's getting there. People are starting to realise it's natural," Anzu explained, hoping Mana wouldn't go into the logistics of it. She wasn't too sure herself.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Mana then asked. Anzu's eyes widened, not expecting a question like that to sprout from her.

"No, I'm not a lesbian."

"Lesbian?" Mana repeated.

"Yeah, a girl who like girls... you know sexually are lesbians. Guys who are attracted to the same gender are just called gay," Anzu informed, watching Mana's eyes lighten when she understood the concept.

"Ah. So girls can be with girls and boys can be with boys then?"

"Yeah that's it. You can like both too."

"Boys and girls?" Mana said and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah. That's called being bisexual by the way."

Mana paused and pondered for a moment. It was definitely curious. "I can like both?"

"Mana?" Anzu said, wondering if this was going to lead to some sort of confession.

"I'm just wondering Anzu," Mana clarified.

"Yes, you can like both."

"How would I find out?"

"Well do you like boys sexually?" Anzu asked.

"Yes," Mana answered, her thoughts going towards Atem making her blush for a moment.

"Do you like girls sexually?"

Mana shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's see. Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

Mana's eyebrows furrowed together. "Isn't kissing the same? They're just lips, everyone has lips."

"Have you ever been attracted to a girl's body?"

Mana paused again, casting her mind back thousands of years to see if there was a moment if she had. "I think women are beautiful in general, I don't know if I am attracted to them," she answered.

Anzu let out of a chuckle. "Mana you're making this really difficult!"

"Well why don't I kiss you?" Mana asked simply.

Anzu jaw dropped. "M-me?" She stammered

"Yeah. It's just kissing," Mana reasoned. "Maybe with a girl it will feel different. Maybe you can find out if you like girls too."

"Mana, I'm sure I don't..." Anzu trailed. She looked at the brunette's hopeful eyes, finding that she couldn't say no to the girl. Anzu dropped her gaze to Mana's lips. They were medium sized and had a lovely pink tinge to them, begging to be touched.

"Just one kiss, Anzu. I mean, if you _really_ don't want to do it that's okay. But there's no harm in trying, right?"

Anzu considered it. She had never thought about kissing a girl ever, until now. Did she want to do it? Like Mana said, it was just kissing. Everybody had lips. It was their bodies that made people different.

Mana waited for a response, eager to try out the new concept. She knew Mahad wouldn't think it was a good idea, but her body her decisions, right?

"Okay," Anzu agreed.

Mana cheered and shuffled closer to the Japanese girl and changed her position so she was kneeling on the bed, her knees brushing against Anzu's thigh. Anzu faced the girl, her heart thumping in her chest.

 _Just one kiss right?_

Both girls anchored their hands on the bed, Mana's on either side of Anzu's legs and Anzu's either side of Mana's thighs.

Slowly they leaned forward, the air tensioning around them making Anzu gulp. She closed her eyes, feeling the Egyptian girl lean closer making their noses brush. Anzu leaned a little more forward and their lips met in the middle.

Both girls felt something in between their legs as they moulded their lips together for a few seconds. Anzu originally planned on pulling back after a couple of seconds, but the softness of Mana's lips made her stay for longer.

After a few moments they broke apart, their emotions all over the place and they breathed out.

"I like it," Mana admitted, her cheeks going red. She wanted to lean closer for another but didn't. She did say just one kiss.

Anzu blinked, desire washing all over her system. Mana's lips were incredibly soft, making her feel as if she did herself a favour when she kissed them. She looked at Mana's lips, her tongue poked out of her mouth almost teasingly, Anzu couldn't tell if Mana was doing it on purpose.

"Me too," Anzu confessed, running her tongue over her lips in an attempt to savour the after effects of Mana's mouth.

Mana smiled, glad that her idea didn't end badly like they usually did. She was about to shuffle backwards but Anzu perched her hand on the exposed skin on Mana's thigh.

Mana gave the other girl a questioning look. "Just one more kiss..." Anzu whispered, meeting Mana's eyes with a furious blush. "Can I have one more?"

Mana beamed and nodded. She eagerly leaned forward to capture Anzu's longing lips again and placed her hands firmly on Anzu's waist.

Anzu wrapped her arms around Mana's neck and tugged Mana's lips with hers with increasing passion. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She liked boys. She liked Atem. So why was she kissing a girl?

The parted again, more breathless than before. Mana kept her hold on Anzu, her own lips tingling from the contact.

Anzu met Mana's wide, almost childlike eyes. They glinted either in desire or in mischief, she didn't care. "Just one more," she repeated, her hands dropping to the girl's waist. She needed to feel more of the sensation that was coursing through her veins, elevating her to cloud nine.

Mana pressed her lips to Anzu's again, moving closer so she hovered over the other girl's lap. Their bodies only slightly brushing against each other.

Anzu felt her fingers start to trail up the Egyptian girl's back, having a mind of their own. They weaved into Mana's unruly locks where she gently massaged her scalp.

When they parted again for air, Anzu whispered again. "Just one more." Hoping that it would be enough and then they could stop.

But with every kiss, her desire increased.

The cycle continued. The only sounds in the room being the soft smacking of their lips and Anzu's urges for more. Gradually, Anzu's back was pressed against her covers with her legs tangled with the other girl's. Mana continued to kiss the girl, not caring for Anzu's urges because they both knew that _more_ meant they weren't finishing anytime soon.

Mana trailed her fingers up Anzu's sides making her shiver before weaving her fingers through her short hair. Anzu's hands moved lower and rested on Mana's buttocks, making sure the girl won't go anywhere.

The two girl's continued to kiss, their lust increasing as the seconds past. Anzu opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out and probe Mana's lips. She let her own tongue slide out and lick the other girl's making Anzu hum in delight. They opened their mouths and let their tongues explore each other's interiors.

Then Anzu started to squeeze Mana's butt cheeks through her skirt making her moan into her mouth.

Mana parted and sat up, straddling the other girl. Anzu quirked an eyebrow, her eyes half lidded in desire. "Did I do something wrong?" Anzu asked, her breathy voice sounding alluring.

"No," Mana assured and gave the girl beneath her a sexy smile. "It looks like you want more than just kisses."

Anzu didn't answer at first, considering what she just meant. She trailed her eyes down the girl's body, her eyes stopping on her breasts.

Anzu's lips parted when she saw Mana's nipples pressed against her t-shirt. Mana had admitted she didn't like bras because she felt constricted and wasn't used to them and it allowed her arousal for Anzu to be shown.

Anzu concentrated on her own body and noticed that her own nipples where hard too and there was a growing wetness in between her legs, soaking her underwear. She gulped, unsure what it all meant.

They should stop. Kissing was a bad idea.

But... she enjoyed how she felt. She liked the touch and the attention. It didn't matter if it was from a girl. She liked it.

"Yes, I want _more_ than just kisses," Anzu confirmed, feeling her face grow hot again. Was Mana going to stop or let them continue?

"That's good because I do too," Mana declared. Anzu smiled and reached Mana's waist to pull her forward for another kiss.

It didn't last for long, Mana had other plans. She pressed her perky breasts onto of Anzu's and allowed them to rub together as she started to kiss Anzu's neck.

Anzu gasped, the joyous bliss increasing in her body as Mana reached her cleavage. Mana lifted her head up slightly and started to kiss Anzu's clothed breasts, sucking on the area she guessed her nipples would be and then kissing down again.

"Mana..." Anzu moaned. "This feels so nice... more..."

Mana bit her lip for a moment and continued going further down the panting girl. She kissed the waistline of Anzu's short towards her groin and finally her crotch.

She shuffled back a bit and positioned herself so she was kneeling and grabbed Anzu's rear and held it up. Each of Anzu's legs rested on Mana's shoulders and tightened as Mana kissed in between her legs. She started to nibble the damp area and sucked, hoping to get more fluid to seep through the material of her shorts.

Anzu hissed in delight, suddenly wishing that she wasn't wearing any clothes so she could feel Mana's mouth on her skin.

Mana grinned, pleased with the effect that she had on Anzu, and lowered her bottom. She caressed her inner thighs and stroked her exposed skin and swiftly slipped off her stockings. Then Mana lowered, to kiss her bare legs alternating between each one before leaving one last lingering kiss on the soles of her feet.

Once she was done, she looked down at the girl. "Want would you like me to do?" Mana asked, heaving slightly. She hoped it was to take off her clothes, it would be a lot more fun to kiss Anzu's naked skin than clothed.

Anzu hummed, her previous embarrassment from her requests gone. She knew they both wanted this. "Kiss my skin," Anzu said in a breathy tone.

Mana grinned, not needing to be told twice. She unbuttoned Anzu's blouse, excited to see the girl's mounds but found a black bra on her instead.

She bit her lip, thinking that the purpose of the bra wasn't just to keep breasts stationary but to make them more seductive. For the time being she decided to keep it on, wanting to look at it more. She reached for the button on Anzu's shorts, undid it and pulled them down from the hem.

She licked her lips, her own juices flowing at the sight of Anzu's lingerie that matched in colour and style. "Oh Ra, Anzu your body is really arousing me," Mana purred, fondling her hips.

Anzu blushed again but tried to keep on a sexy smile. Mana straddled her again, ensuring that her underwear underneath her skirt was pressed against Anzu's crotch so her fluids could seep onto her. She lowered her face to Anzu's cleavage and sucked on the skin until it was red. She raised her hands and massaged the breasts, Anzu's nipples protruding through the sheer black material.

Mana nipped on the intersection between Anzu's breasts and blew onto it causing goosebumps to arise. She moved her hands to Anzu's back and unclasped the bra in one swift movement, glad Anzu had shown her how to work them a few days ago. She threw the bra and gazed hungrily at the girl's big, milky breasts. She first thumbed her nipples, causing an instant reaction from Anzu and then pinched the teats.

Mana lowered her puckered lips and took in as much of the breast she could and ran her tongue all over it.

"Mana..." Anzu gasped, the stimulation she was getting caused felicity to wash through her in waves. "That feels so nice..."

Mana continued, giving the mound one last kiss before moving to the other. Afterwards she started to kiss down again, down her toned stomach and towards the waistline of her drenched panties. Mana first kissed over the material and used her fingers to push Anzu's legs open wide before rubbing the wetness of her panties.

Like she did when Anzu was still wearing her shorts, Mana sucked on the material feeling the outlines of Anzu's folds but this time she was able to taste more of Anzu's delicious juices. She hooked the waistbands of Anzu's panties and dragged them off, wanting so desperately to tongue the nectar of Anzu's flower.

She was hairless and it made her skin look more slippery and delicious. Her eyes shifted over to Anzu, asking her wordlessly if she should continue.

"Please Mana, just do it!" Anzu begged, feeling her edge coming already. Mana pried open her folds, exposing her fleshy clitoris and slit. She stroked her inner skin and kissed the nub of flesh.

"Mana," Anzu moaned again and clutched onto her bed sheets as the Egyptian girl worked her mouth. Mana sucked on the skin, savouring the fluids and outlined Anzu's vagina. She continued to tease her tongue around the edge, daring herself to enter.

Anzu, feeling entirely frustrated at the other girl's tease, cried out. "Please! Put your tongue inside me!"

Mana smiled and did just that. Anzu's hot core tightened around Mana's tongue as she moved it in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Mmmm, yes," Anzu murmured, her hips rising and thighs tightening around Mana's head. She moved her tongue in a circular motion, tasting all she can as Anzu continued to tighten around her. "Mana, I'm going to cum!" She shrieked out.

Mana took out her tongue and allowed Anzu's juices to squirt into her mouth, with some of it dripping down her chin. Mana licked what she could until Anzu was dry and sat up. Her breathing becoming jarred because of the activity she just did.

She lay down next to Anzu, starting to feel tired from what she had done. "You're so delicious Anzu," Mana flirted and then smiled cheekily. "And at the beginning you didn't even want a kiss."

Anzu rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss the girl, allowing her to taste herself. She got up and hitched her naked thighs on either side of Mana's hips so she was straddling her and placed her hands on her covered breasts.

Mana gave Anzu a questioning glance. "You're the one who wanted the kiss, it's not fair if I'm the only one having sex here," Anzu pointed out and started to fondle her breasts

Mana smiled, raising her hands to caress the girl's inner thighs. "I can't wait until you're inside me," Mana replied and relaxed her body. Anzu smiled and lowered her face to nibble the darker girl's neck.

She pulled Mana's t-shirt out of her belt and glided her hands up her top to grab her supple breasts. She sighed onto Mana's skin at the round softness and proceeded to pull the top over Mana's head.

Mana closed her eyes, concentrating on the desire overcoming her and slowly allowing her fingers to trail across Anzu's skin whilst moaning softly.

Anzu leaned back to pull off Mana's stockings and skirt, finding that Mana was wearing white underwear that had little hearts on it and pulled them off. She straddled the girl again, her hips expertly grinding against Mana's crotch and lowered her face to Mana's mounds. She started to kiss around her breasts with her moist lips and gradually moved towards the nipples. She exhaled, giving Mana a sensation so she was writhing in desire and then used her tongue in a tickling fashion on her areole.

She then hardened her tongue and flicked it over the teat before nibbling onto it.

"That feels wonderful Anzu!" Mana praised, her eyes wanting to roll to the back of her head because of the increasing bliss.

Anzu went to her other breast to give it the same treatment but at the same time she lowered her hand and reached for Mana's womanhood. She rubbed her thumb on her clit, finding Mana was incredibly wet and inserted her index finger into her hole.

"Anzu!" Mana cried out as Anzu pumped her. Anzu kissed down Mana's breasts and towards her wet core and inserted another finger into the moaning girl.

She arrived at Mana's nether regions and sucked on her clitoris. She entered another finger into Mana, making her thighs tighten around Anzu's head. Feeling that Mana was getting closer to her climax, Anzu pulled out her fingers which instantly missed Mana's warmth and quickly licked the fluids that coated them. Next, she opened up Mana's wet lips and pushed in her tongue, her natural lubricant making quick and easy access.

Anzu moaned into Mana, the tightness making the experience many times more pleasurable. She explored her insides by stroking her walls and curling her tongue, surprised to find that her tongue was so flexible.

"I'm cumming!" Mana screamed, warning Anzu but she was too lost in the rhythm of her tongue that she was surprised when something squirted into her mouth.

Anzu pulled out her tongue and swallowed the nectar in her mouth. She then licked all she could off Mana's folds and then raised herself so she could collapse next to her naked friend.

"You're incredibly tasty Mana, I could eat down there all day," Anzu admitted, blushing furiously at her own dirty talk. "I'm glad you suggested we do this."

Mana giggled softly and grabbed Anzu's waist. "Same. We should do it again sometime."

Anzu nodded, not caring about the opinion of anyone else. Thinking about everyone else... "Yeah and Atem and the gang should be expecting us soon. We should shower."

Mana grinned cheekily. "Together?"

Anzu couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward to kiss the smaller girl for a moment. "Yes, we can shower together."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
